Things I'll Never Say
by what a feeling
Summary: Annabeth's a cheerleader, which means she's supposed to want their school to win, right? Only, she doesn't. (Or does she?) Percabeth High School AU. Slight Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth People not into sap have been w a r n e d


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO/HoO series or anything else you may recognize.**

 **A/N: Also, I don't know how to respond to** **comments** **reviews on (excuse me, I'll get used to it soon enough), so I'd just like to give ThisIsAwesomeness (who, I'm not sure will ever read this) a huge thank you for commenting reviewing my stories, it means a lot to me! Also a big shout out to anyone else who reads more than one of my stories, you guys are the best.**

 **ALSOOOOOOO to anyone who reads Where I'll Wake Tomorrow, update's coming soon! Some time this week for sure, unless Uni knocks me out again.**

 **Hope you all have a great week xo**

She can name a million reasons as to why she hates Percy Jackson. For starters, he wears leather jackets. _Leather_. As president (and one of the four members) of the Animal Rights Club at Ferguson High, Annabeth thinks it's her job to despise him for it. The jacket's only the beginning, though. There's the fact that he's nearly always late to class, and gets into fist fights with people (Some of her _friends_ , she'll have you know), and she hates how he's always got girls tripping over themselves to speak with him, but he always brushes them off.

Percy Jackson is definitely something, and Annabeth doesn't mean that as a compliment in any stretch of imagination. He's good looking, she'll give him that, and there's times that she thinks he's actually _attractive_ (She'll deny ever thinking it), with the metal through his brow and pink lips pulled into a smirk. He's got everything going for him, too- He's got a load of friends, he's captain of the basketball team, he's got a great family, which is why he never really pushes himself. If there's one thing Annabeth positively hates, it's people who aren't motivated (And also people who kill elephants for their ivory), and Percy Jackson slots perfectly into that category.

The worst part about Percy Jackson, however, isn't even any of those. It's the fact that, as head cheerleader of Ferguson High, she has to _cheer_ for him every time they've got a match. It's not really that bad because she's also cheering for a bunch of other boys, Jason, her best friend, included, but what really annoys her is how after every win, Percy Jackson somehow always manages to find her moments before pressing a long kiss to her lips. He'll send her a sweaty smirk with a wink before running off to celebrate, leaving Annabeth _fuming_ because, yeah, she gets the whole adrenaline rush and all, but he really couldn't find someone else? Like, ever?

(She'll never admit that sometimes it makes her giggle because Percy Jackson kissed _her_ , and not someone from his four thousand member fan club.)

Annabeth loathes Percy Jackson, and when she's being really honest to herself, she thinks it's because she might like him, just a little. (If you tell, she'll have your head.)

oOo

Annabeth's sitting in her AP English class, doodling on the margin of her notebook as Mr. Blofis ( _Percy Jackson's_ stepdad, who's probably one of the coolest teachers she has) hands out their test results from the previous week, spending some time with everyone to individually discuss their performance. He spent all of a minute with her, though, giving her a thumbs up, saying,

"Keep up the good work, Annabeth. You're a great kid." Just like he almost always does. "And drop in some time, Sally's always asking Percy and me about you." He smiles, and Annabeth nods politely because that's all she can do.

She misses Sally too, because the woman is as close to a mother figure as she's ever had. She used to be best friends with Percy Jackson all those years ago when they lived across the road to each other, but they'd grown apart by the sixth grade, when Annabeth had grown into a young _girl_ and Percy, a _boy_. Her father had decided to move to a larger house for the two of them (Why they needed more space, Annabeth will never know), where she'd met Jason, who'd filled in as her best friend.

By the time they got to high school, Annabeth had made a lot more girl friends, and she'd worked hard on her grades and slowly started to learn how to juggle being on the cheer squad, soccer team and Animal Rights and Debate clubs and her job at the diner every evening on her own, because her dad was too busy being busy to help her out, and most of her social life had taken a backseat. It was well into ninth grade that she realized she was obsessive- She loved the feeling of being a straight A student, and she'd fallen in love with her full, tight packed day. Jason would come over to study with her, she'd gossip and talk fashion with Piper (who was also on her soccer team and had grown to be like her sister) as they ran laps around the soccer field, and she'd spend time with Grover on their walks back home after Animal Rights Club meetings.

She'd given herself no space to breathe, but she was happy that way. It kept her mind off the emptiness in her life from the pain of having to raise yourself with no help from either of your equally unconcerned parents.

The bell rings loudly, cutting off her flow of thought, and she slams her book shut before hurrying out of the room, calling a quick thanks to Mr. Blofis as she passes him. It's the first basketball (completely _off- season_ , though) match of the year tomorrow, and the cheer squad's got a whole load of practice to be on _their_ A-game, so she can finally convince their coach to let them try out for the Regionals later in the year. She's a senior, meaning she's dedicated four years of her life to the squad, and she knows how capable her girls are, and she's confident that this could be _their_ year, all they need is Coach Sterling's nod of approval.

She's just hastily shoves her books into her locker (in order, color co-ordinated) and grabs her gym locker keys, turning around to head out when she bumps into the last person she wants to see. She glares up at Percy Jackson, who's smirking down at her, standing confidently in her way, like he knows for a fact that she won't hit him where it hurts. He's got that godawful jacket on, and Annabeth scowls at him.

"Move aside, I'm in a hurry."

"Are you late?" Percy pouts, eyes wide, and Annabeth makes a face at him, trying to step aside just to have him move with her. She lets out a resigned sigh.

"What do you want, _Jackson_?" She stuffs her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

"Ooh. No need to be so rude. Are you going to be cheering for me tomorrow?" She rolls her eyes. She thinks he doesn't understand what the whole point of a cheerleader is, especially in a school as devoted to basketball as Ferguson High is. He's been asking her the same question before every game since he got onto the team in sophomore year, and she's been giving him the same response-

"I'm a cheerleader, and you're on the team." She grits, pushing him lightly aside and walking away.

"I meant are you, in particular, cheering for me, in particular?" He calls, and she can hear the laughter in his voice, so she doesn't respond.

oOo

"-Cause we're the Ferguson Tigers!" Annabeth's throat is sore from screaming, and blood is rushing in her ears. She can't stop smiling, because she's especially proud of their performance today. That, and because their team's practically won the match. She throws her arms in the air, waving her pompoms without thought as the game approaches the last two minutes, and risks a glance at Coach Sterling, who somehow looks up to catch her eye. The Coach gives them a small smile and a nod, and Annabeth can't breathe for a moment.

She freezes, and it's like time slows down. She feels her jaw drop and her eyes widen as the news sinks in, and she reaches out blindly to grab the closest girl to her, who just happens to be Drew Tanaka, one of the meaner cheerleaders who hates Annabeth for being captain. She wraps her fingers around Drew's slim arm, turns her a little too forcefully to face her.

"What?" Drew snaps, eyes narrowing, and Annabeth can't speak for a moment. When she does, she screams loud enough for some of the players to look at her from the middle of the game.

"REGIONALS THIS WINTER!"

The rest of her team isn't as slow as her to catch on, because they're all screaming and cheering for the basketball team with new found energy and zeal, and Annabeth's biting her lip as hard as she can because it would be so embarrassing to break down in tears right now. She waves her pompoms in a wide arc over her head, and is squealing as Jason shoots one last two pointer forty seconds to the end.

The timer goes off, signaling their victory, but she throws her arms around Drew Tanaka, who, surprisingly, hugs her right back, and they're jumping and squealing because they're going to the regionals for the first time in Ferguson history.

"I can't believe it!" Drew's screaming, as the basketball team's celebrating their own win, and when she feels someone's arm around her waist, she turns around to see Percy Jackson grinning at her, and all thought leaves her mind when she closes the gap between their lips.

It's different this time, simply because they're kissing- Usually, Percy would just press his lips against hers, but now they're moving together, him dripping in sweat and her forehead glistening in the stadium lights. She can feel him laugh into her, the vibrations warming her entire being, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly close to her. His arms tighten around her waist, like he doesn't plan to let go anytime soon, and Annabeth finds herself somehow absolutely alright with that.

When she finally breaks the kiss, the her actions bears down on her like the weight of the sky, and she doesn't look up at him. She covers her mouth, and she heard him take a breath to start speaking, and she panics, stepping out of his embrace and racing out of the gm doors. She can hear him calling her name, but Annabeth runs out, gets right to her car and drives back home, her brain still unable to digest the events of the evening.

oOo

For someone still basking in the glory of being allowed to participate in a real cheer competition, Annabeth is really upset. Friday's events play over and over in her mind, and she doesn't know what to do, who to talk to, what to think. It's Saturday evening, and she's lying on her bed, staring up her white ceiling and contemplating her entire life.

She'd finished her homework in less than twenty minutes, decided to skip soccer practice and the debate club meeting today, meaning her entire day had cleared up. She doesn't know what to do, and, oh God, how is she going to look at Percy again?

She's not stupid, she knows what she's done: She's gone and kissed Percy Jackson, and the worst part is that she doesn't want to take it back. She's had a crush on him for like, three years, ever since he walked into school with a guitar slung over his back and a tattoo of a trident on his forearm. She'd worked hard to swallow back the butterflies in her stomach when he'd corner her in the corridors, or ignore the dance her heart does when he winks at her from the bleachers when he comes down with Jason to her soccer matches.

She'd been so good, so disciplined, and she'd let herself get distracted for one moment, and the balance tips over. She groans, turning over and burying herself in her pillow when she hears the door creak open. She looks up curiously, because she doesn't remember hearing the bell ring, meaning it's either a murderer or her dad (she's guessing the former).

She's a little surprised to see him standing at the door, looking at her curiously through his glasses. She sits up straighter in bed.

"Dad?"

"Hi. Can I come in?" He asks awkwardly, and Annabeth nods, patting the bed beside her. She isn't used to speaking with him for no reason, so she's anticipating him telling her something like 'I'm getting remarried', or 'It's time I tell you, you're adopted', or something of the sort. Instead, he sits silently beside her, looking at her with some concern.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks, and she nods, throat dry and mind reeling. What's happening? He takes a breath. "Annabeth, don't lie to me. I just wanted to ask you what's wrong, and it'll be easier for you if you just answered me."

If she hadn't spent her entire life hoping for a day when her dad shows her he notices her, Annabeth would have been mad by how he just comes in after all this time and demands to know what's going on in her life.

"You can't help." She tells him glumly, and he only raises his brows, looking somewhat amused.

"Who's the boy?" He asks her, making himself more comfortable, and Annabeth doesn't respond. "Fine, you don't have to tell me. What'd he do?" She still doesn't respond. "Oh. Okay, it was you. What went wrong?" He asks, and her head snaps up.

"How do you make all these assumptions?" She snaps, and her father gives her a knowing smile.

"Is any of it wrong?" He challenges. "I _am_ your father, after all."

"Could've fooled me." Annabeth mutters. She knows it's unfair of her to be so mad at him when he's trying to help her, but she's so frustrated with herself, and Percy Jackson, and she's taking it out on her dad and she can't stop herself. His eyes turn a little sad when she says it, and she almost regrets her words, but they're the truth.

"Just because I don't have the time to come to your soccer matches and debates doesn't mean I don't care, Annabeth." He tells her softly, and strangely enough, she finds herself believing his words. He fishes an envelope out of his back pocket and hands it to her. It's already been opened, so she pulls out the letter, unfolding it slowly. The first thing she notices is the red Harvard crest on the corner, and her heart rate triples as she flits through the contents. When she reaches the end, she re-reads it. And then once more. She looks up at her dad, who's grinning from eat to ear, even if his eyes look a little disappointed.

"I got in." She whispers.

"Full scholarship, too!" He pats her on the back. "In an Ivy, Annabeth!"

Annabeth feels something break in her when he says that. Tears are flowing down her face, and he must have thought they were happy tears because he hugs her awkwardly.

"You're going to do great in co-"

"Dad." She croaks softly. She's dreaming. She has to be, because there's no way her dad's spending time with her, and there's no way he doesn't know- "Dad." She says a little louder because he's still talking. He looks down at her, immediately falling silent. "Yale." She manages with difficulty. "Cornell. Brown. Columbia. UPenn." She lists off her fingers, voice breaking. Her father is looking at her curiously. "I've got full scholarships at all of them." She tells him, eyes watering again, and she knows she's hurt him.

While all her friends are running around like headless chicken trying to get their applications in on time, their parents are helping them get through it. Annabeth had been prepping for college since she could walk, and she'd written her SATs and ACTs, her CommonApp and all the other essays on her own in junior year, with no help or support from her dad. The only reason she knew he knew that she was even applying was because he had to pay her application fees. They'd never had any kind f talk about the future, or the present, or anything at all, and here he is, celebrating the sixth college she'd been accepted into.

"MIT's my first priority." She tells him gently, because yes, he hasn't always been there for her, but she's above that. She's forgiven him in minutes, because as he pointed out a while earlier, he's her father, and there's nothing he can do to make her hate him forever. She decides that because she's already started talking, she might as well fill him in with all her plans because she doesn't know when she'll get the chance to again. "I want to major in structural engineering, and then do architecture. Math and science are my favorite subjects, physics in particular." She can't stop talking because her father, for the first time in her life, looks like he's interested in what she's saying, and she doesn't ever want to let that expression slip off his face. "I applied to eight schools- I've got scholarships at six, now, including Harvard. I'm waiting for Stanford and MIT to get back to me. I'm captain of the cheer squad, and we're going to the regionals this winter. I like to draw." She's talking faster and faster because she doesn't know how much she can fit in before he ups and leaves again. "I hate coming back from a long day at school to an empty house. My job at the Jo's Diner- I work there, by the way- is so boring, I can finish the math before the calculator. I miss Sally Jackson- She was like the mom I've never had. My ex-boyfriend cheated on me and I embarrassed him in front of the entire school for revenge and I feel terrible about it. I like muffins more than cupcakes. I hate bagels." She pauses for a moment, but her dad doesn't say anything, just gestures for her to continue. She takes a breath. "My CommonApp essay was a learning experience based off one of my soccer matches from sophomore year. Jason Grace and Piper McLean are my best friends. I hate those parties you throw where I have to dress nice and speak to your colleagues and friends because I think most of your friend circle consists of uptight, rich brats. I've accidentally-" She cuts herself off, looking up at her dad in panic. She isn't sure they're at the level where she can tell him yet. He raises his brows, but she doesn't say anything.

"It's honest hour. I'll tell you my secrets and we'll pretend it never happened." He assures her.

"I've accidentally eaten a pot brownie." She murmurs and she can tell he's trying really hard not to lose his mind. "Accidentally." She repeats. "It was the weirdest experience ever- Not something I want to repeat. I sometimes sneak out to go to parties. I own one pair of jeans, but mostly I stick to shorts, skirts and dresses. Even in winter." She adds unnecessarily. "Your turn." She bites her lip, because she thinks she might have bored him, but her dad slings his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He presses a kiss to her temple with a smile.

"Okay, no interruptions, alright? I'll do as much as I can in one breath." He asks.

"Three." She negotiates, because she wants to know as much as she can about her own father. He grins at her, suddenly looking ten years younger. He takes a breath.

"I know you've wanted to be an architect since you were four years old, that you like art and that you sneak out at night. I've dated women before only because I wanted you to have a mother figure in your life, but nobody has ever seemed good enough for my baby girl. I'd promised myself to be the best father I could since your mom walked out, and I know I haven't been doing a good job, but I've been working tirelessly so I can pay for you to go to college, although it doesn't seem like that's needed." He takes another deep breath. "I love you so much, and I'm so proud of you, but I'm not very good with feelings- Your mother told me that all the time, and I didn't want to get in your way and I feel like I've let things slip through my fingers. I can't believe you're seventeen and about to head off to college next year. Your ex boyfriend is stupid. I know you're in the cheer squad, and I know you can't cook to save your life, and even if I'm not around a lot, I notice things about you an I care about you." He breathes again, face turning pink. "Your mother was the first and last woman I fell in love with, but I don't ever want you to feel like you're missing her because you need to know that I'm here for you no matter what. Also, I love pineapple on my pizza." He adds with a shrug, and Annabeth gapes at him. She has so many questions to ask him, but she can't decide how to start, where to begin. She knows she's crying a little, but it's been an emotional two days for her.

"Why are you telling me all of this now?" She asks him through her tears.

"Because I noticed you weren't being yourself today, and I thought you'd want to know that when you love someone, you'll be able to move on from anything- Like you've learned to trust me." He gives her a knowing smile. "How's Percy? Doesn't he go to your school? Wasn't he your best friend?"

Annabeth nods, wiping at her tears. "He's the boy." She mumbles, and her father doesn't look as surprised as she anticipated. He leans closer to her.

"Here's my last secret: I know." He smiles. "He swung by earlier this morning." He says to her questioning look. "Thought you'd need some space, which is what I told him. Hope that's okay."

"Dad" Her voice falters, because he _does_ know her and because _Percy Jackson_ was at her house. "Thanks." She decides, and he rubs her shoulder comfortingly before getting off her bed.

"If you put on something nice and wash up, we can go out to dinner."

"I hate your expensive taste." Annabeth deadpans and her dad laughs.

"Burger King, then? Maybe we can go buy you some pants while we're at it."

"I'll be out in five minutes." She tells him. "And I want new shorts."

oOo

When Annabeth walks into school on Monday, it's like she's stepped into a different planet. She's wearing a pair of denim shots with white lace and a yellow crop top under a blue kimono, all of which her dad bought her two days ago, which means they were on the most expensive stores in New York. She'd told him she didn't want them, but he'd only looked at her, and said, "Think of it as a gift for being so hard working. It's time I buy you something with all this college money I won't need." And when she'd argued about what her friends would think, he'd rolled his eyes.

"Your best friend is a daughter of a movie star, Annabeth. You think her clothes cost any less?" And that was that. Piper did wear the big brands to school, it's true, and she's not treated any differently, so why should Annabeth? She told herself she was worrying about nothing, and walked confidently into school, only to have everyone stare at her. She feels her cheeks heating up and she's suddenly _very_ uncomfortable in her Alexander McQueen sandals.

"You look like you just had a shower after years." Jason comments, falling in step beside her. She laughs and tries to ignore everyone, and fails miserably.

"Annabeth! Did you get highlights in your hair?" Drew bounces up to them, and Annabeth blinks because she can't remember the last time Drew had voluntarily spoken to her.

"They're lowlights, and I've had these for a really long time." She mumbles, but Drew ploughs on.

"They look great! I'm so glad you're cheer captain, you deserve it. I'm really sorry about the misunderstanding, when are we starting practice?" Annabeth opens her mouth to tell her she hasn't thought about it yet, she's got a lot on her mind, but Drew cuts her off. "Whenever you can get away from your boyfriend, that is." She winks, looking up at Jason.

"Oh, no, we're just friends-"

"Not him, weirdo. Percy! The whole school saw that kiss. Does that mean you're available?" She bats her lashes at Jason who turns the shade of a tomato.

"Percy?" Annabeth croaks. She feels like she's been gutted and she can't breathe at the sound of his name. Drew nods like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"He wouldn't stop grinning at the after party, and, well, people notice, you know? It's kind of cute, I guess." She shrugs. "I love your kimono. And your shoes. Anyway, see you at practice after school?"

"I've got debate-"

"Annabeth." Drew rolls her eyes. "Ditch the nerds, come to practice. We need you more."

She doesn't give her the time to respond before strutting off. Jason lets out a low whistle.

"Drew Tanka is _something_." He shakes his head, and Annabeth looks after her dumbly. "What kiss is she talking about?" Annabeth shakes her head.

"Long story."

"We've got time. All of AP Chemistry." He grins, and she glares at him.

"Pay attention in clas-"

"You'll tutor me later. Come on, Annabeth. You _know_ it helps if you talk about it."

Which is how Annabeth finds herself sitting in chemistry and _finally_ addressing what happened on Friday. Jason stays silent for a long time. He bends over his notebook, taking notes and doesn't respond to her. Annabeth grows frustrated and snatches his pen out of his hand with a scowl. He looks up and glares at her.

"What?"

"What?" Annabeth says incredulously, and Jason rolls his eyes.

"You aren't going to want to hear what I think, so I'm not going to tell you." He tells her, reaching over and taking her pen from her notebook before hunching over his notes, and Annabeth lets out a sigh.

"I won't get mad." She promises. "I have to tell you about what happened with my dad, too. And why I'm dressed like a princess born swimming in money."

"You were born swimming in money." Jason points out. "But fine, we'll talk about that after this Percy situation."

"There is no situation. He probably knows that I like him, anyway." She groans. "This is so embarrassing, Jason, he's going to go further out of his way to annoy me now. I don't know what to do anymore."

Jason's expression is thoughtful. "How do you know he's going to annoy you? What if he likes you too?" Annabeth snorts.

"He'll annoy me because that's what he _does_ , and why would he like _me_?" Her voice is small. She's had a couple of boys ask her out before, sure, and Jason's always telling her how there's people who have crushes on her and how she's a pretty popular topic in the gym room, but she can't imagine what people would ever see in her, except a workaholic and a nerd. She isn't half as pretty as someone like Drew, and she's not particularly a very sociable person, so she thinks Jason only tells her to boost her ego (It does nothing).

"And what if he does?"

"He doesn't, Jase." The bell rings just then, and Annabeth shuts her book, getting up. "I've got to get to Biology, he's in my class. Wish me luck."

Jason only shakes his head at her as he watches her hurry off.

oOo

Annabeth expects Percy to knock her neatly laid out stationery when he walks by, flashing her a smirk as he walks away, but he keeps his head down as he walks past her and to his seat, and Annabeth knows she's messed up. She'd spent all this time hoping for a way to get him to stop tormenting her, but she realizes now that she doesn't mind picking up her pen if it meant things were normal between them. She risks a glance back at him, but he's looking straight ahead at Ms. Fray as she explains the body structure of an arthropod.

Annabeth tries to get his attention by intensifying her stare, but if he feels it, he ignores her, leaving her feeling like she's drowning. She lets out a sigh, and turns back to the front of the classroom. Grover, who sits behind her, and beside Percy, taps her shoulder, passing her a little note, and her spirit is lifted slightly because she thinks it might be Percy.

Her heart drops a little to see Grover's handwriting, 'What's wrong with you two? Also, can you explain this to me later on?' She quickly scrawls a 'Nothing to worry about, sure.' And tries to ignore the emptiness she feels and concentrate on Ms. Fray.

oOo

Percy looks right through her the entire day. She sits with Jason at lunch, telling Piper maybe another time, because Percy and Jason sit together at lunch with a bunch of their friends, and she's hoping she can get the chance to talk to him. She likes Jason's other friends- Frank, Hazel, Dakota and Reyna are great, although she feels really uncomfortable when she talks to Octavian (Jason says it's not just her). The conversation is easy flowing, until he walks in. He plops down, running his hair through his hair and scowling. Jason nudges her slightly, but she feels close to tears, because he still hasn't so much as glanced at her.

Reyna frowns. "You okay, Perce?" She asks, and Annabeth feels a twinge of jealousy that she knows she really doesn't deserve to feel, but she'd been the one to call him Perce, and she feels like she has the right to trademark that. Percy's scowl only deepens.

"I don't like that name." Is all he says, and Annabeth feels her heart shattering. She looks down at her salad, not feeling particularly hungry anymore.

"Hi, Percy." She says slowly, trying for a watery smile. His head shoots up and he looks at her for a moment, eyes wide, but they narrow and turn cold. He clenches his jaw, grabbing his apple.

"Hi, Annabeth." He says it in a way as if he's got something more important to say but she distracted him. He turns to his friends. "I've got to go, I don't understand a thing in Math, I'll be at the library." He stands up, and Jason gawks at him.

"You don't _ever_ go to the library."

"Yeah, now I do." Percy snaps and he's turning to leave and Annabeth doesn't know what she's thinking when she says it, but she calls after his back,

"I can help!" He stops in his tracks, his muscles tensing. "I'm a straight A in math." She offers weakly, and she hears Dakota mutter "And everything else" under his breath. Percy shakes his head.

"Don't need your help." Annabeth pushes her salad away and springs off her seat, running after him.

"I have to do some math, too." She shrugs when she falls in step with him. He doesn't respond, and they walk in a painfully awkward silence until Annabeth can't stand it anymore. "Look, Percy, we need to talk." She stops, as does he, but he glares at her.

"Oh. Now? Now that _you_ want to talk?" He fires.

"I was just really excited. It meant nothing." Annabeth pleads. "I promise, just, please don't hate me?" Sure, they weren't the normal 'best friends', but she still thinks of Percy as her best friend, even if all they do is scowl and annoy each other. He's always been a special person in her life, and she doesn't think she can handle it if she loses him.

"It meant nothing?" Percy's voice cracks, and Annabeth wants to grin because she's sure it's relief she can hear in his voice.

"Absolutely nothing." She confirms, and Percy nods, taking a breath.

"Okay."

"So we're cool?" She asks as he walks away, and he stops, turning his head just a little to call over his shoulder.

"Not at all, Annabeth. It's been good. And your dad told me about Harvard. He was really proud. Congratulations." He leaves Annabeth looking after him frustrated and confused, and most of all, broken.

oOo

Of all the people she can talk to about her problem, his mother should be the last person on the list, but she isn't. She's the first, because she's the only one Annabeth can tell. She's sitting in Percy Jackson's living room where Percy Jackson probably watched TV or Percy Jackson scrolled through his Instagram.

Sally Jackson listened silently to Annabeth as she cried her eyes out.

"I don't even know why I'm crying- It's all I've been doing for the last few days. The last time I cried was when Percy broke the radio I made in fourth grade. This is probably so gross to have to witness." She sobs, and Sally smiles softly at him.

"Annabeth, it's okay to cry. It's not a sign of weakness, it's not embarrassing. It means you're human." She soothes. "Go ahead, cry your eyes out. Percy won't be back for an hour, at least. We've got time." Annabeth nods.

"I don't know, I just- He used to be my best friend, and I don't know what happened once I moved away, but it was like we'd just bond by playfully hating each other. I just really, really like him, Sally, and I don't- He hates me. You should've seen his face, he was so _angry_." Sally takes a breath.

"Annabeth, has it ever occurred to you to ask him what he thinks?"

"What's he going to say? If I tell him I like him, he'll just go back to pretending I don't exist."

"Will he?"

"You think he likes me too? What is it with you and Jason? He doesn't. He's Percy Jackson. I'm just Annabeth." She throws her hands up.

"Don't say that about yourself. You're a beautiful, smart, brave young girl, and I'm so proud of the young woman you've grown into." Sally tucks a stray strand of hair behind Annabeth's ear.

"You're just saying that. In school I'm nobody."

"You're head of Animal Rights Club. You're on the soccer team. You've gotten a scholarship at six Ivies, and you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I don't think you're a nobody. I see passion in that tiny heart of yours, and Annabeth, sweetheart, there's nothing more important than being passionate about something. Look at Percy, he's never doing anything but playing that damn guitar of his. He'll give up everything to be able to just play it all his life. What's your passion?" She asks, and Annabeth takes a moment to think about it.

All this while, she'd thought she was passionate about math, or science, or something equally stupid. What would she give up everything she had to do?

"I like art." She starts. "And cheer." Sally smiles.

"Darling, you _love_ art and cheer. I've watched you since you were a baby. See? You're not a nobody. You're Annabeth Chase." She smiles, and Annabeth lets that sink in.

Sally shuffles into the kitchen to pop the cookies out of the oven, and Annabeth wonders why she's being told this right now. She'd come to ask about Percy, but instead, she'd learned something about herself, and she feels strangely elated by this discovery she's made. She checks the time on her watch, jumping to her feet.

"Sally, I'd love to stay and get some of those cookies, but I've got to get back to my shift at Jo's. Thanks for having-" Sally pulls her into a hug, and Annabeth can swear she's never been more comfortable.

"Don't finish that. This is your home." She kisses the top of Annabeth's head before leading her to the door.

The elevator dings and opens, and she's about to walk in when she bumps into someone. She looks up to see Percy, looking just as panicked as she's feeling.

"Annabeth-" He starts, the same time she says

"Percy-"

They break into an awkward laugh and she plays with her wrists.

"Look, I'm sorry I was a douchebag earlier on today, I don't know what I was thinking, and-" He starts, scratching the back of his neck.

"No, listen." Annabeth takes a deep breath. She wants to stop herself, but she can hear Sally's voice saying, _You're Annabeth Chase_. over and over again, so she gives herself an encouraging nod. "I have to- I don't want- I kind of-" She tries, cutting herself off. Percy's looking at her in confusion. "The kiss was an accident." She repeats, and she sees his shoulders drooping a little. "But that doesn't mean I regret it." She tells him, watching his reaction carefully.

She catches the exact moment the words make sense to him because his eyes go from upset to shock to disbelief to happiness in a second. She doesn't have the time to register what's happening, but he's got his arms around her and he's hugging her, and Annabeth thinks that everyone should get one Jackson Hug at some point of time in their lives. He draws back slowly.

"Look, um, I- I know I've been annoying you and I totally get it if you just- If it's a one time thing, but I mean, you know." He tells her, and she laughs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Want to tell me why you were so angry?" She asks, ignoring his pitiful attempt at asking her on a date. He turns bright red.

"You dressed differently." He says, and Annabeth raises her brow.

"What?"

"I thought it was your way of reminding me that you're too good for me. Out of my league." He runs his fingers through his hair, and Annabeth stares at him.

"What?" She repeats. "After thirteen years, Perseus Jackson-"

"I'm sorry! I just- You've never showed off about Dr. Chase and I felt like after you ran away from me, you were just trying to show me why, and I get that it's stupid-"

"No." Annabeth cuts him off, because she realizes that under all that cockiness, Percy's just as insecure as she is. "No. It isn't stupid." She knows how people are always joking about Percy being slow to get to the point, and she knows how much it affects him, and she wants him to know how much he means to her. "I wasn't thinking when I asked, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking at it from your point of view. I'd have done the same thing if I were you."

He looks down at her, eyes shining happily.

"I'm so sorry." He mumbles, leaning closer to her.

"I'm so much more sorry." She mutters, letting her eyes flutter close as he closed the gap between their lips. It isn't their first kiss, but there's fireworks and the butterflies in her stomach combust and her heart is thudding against her chest and she can't breathe because being here, able to do this after three years seems like it's going to kill her. He draws back, looking a little dazed.

"I've wanted to do that since seventh grade." He confesses.

"You could've gotten away with it."

"Really?"

"No. Maybe in freshman year, though."

"No way."

"I promise." Annabeth laughs at the look on his face.

"I wasted three years? That's not cool." He whines, pulling her against his chest. "Come on, your shift starts in ten. I'll drive you."

"How'd you know?"

"You're my best friend, Annabeth. Now let's go." He pulls her along.

Jo's Diner isn't very rushed, and Percy spends the entire night sitting at the barstool. They talk about almost everything, but Annabeth doesn't think they'll ever run out of thing to talk to. When she's done, he leads her out, offering to drop her home. He shrugs on his jacket, and Annabeth decides she has to say it.

"I hate that you wear leather." She pokes his chest, and he stops moving. She thinks she's offended him for a second.

"When I was in the sixth grade," He starts. "My best friend told me she hated leather. She told me she couldn't believe people killed animals just to make jackets for themselves." Annabeth frowns at him, wondering where he's going with it. "I love her, Annabeth. So, so much. She's my entire world. If for a moment you think I'd ever let her hate me because of my fashion style of choice, you're wrong."

"And yet you wear leather?" Annabeth rolls her eyes at how dramatic he's being.

"It's faux."

She knows it's stupid to be so happy, but Annabeth can't stop the smile forming. She lets Percy drop a kiss to her lips, smiling against him. When he draws back, he nuzzles her nose with his.

"I feel like we're taking things really fast in a really strange order, but I love you." He tells her.

"I love you too. Three years, Perce. It's not too fast."

"I waited five. I love you." He repeats. "So what, are you like, my wife now?"

"When we're eighteen, for sure." She promises through her laughter.

oOo

It's the last basketball match of the season, the last time Percy Jackson's going to be captain, and the last time Annabeth's cheering with her girls. She tells them she loves them, and promises to go to the after party with them later on. It's a little emotional, because she can't believe high school's rolling to an end in a couple months, and she's not ready to stop wearing her cheer uniform.

She's the smallest built, meaning she gets to top the triangle. She screams herself hoarse as she watches her boyfriend dribble easily past one of the bigger built boys on the other team.

"LET'S GO TIGERS!" She calls from atop, and she hears her squad repeating after her. She gracefully somersaults off of Drew and Rachel, a move that had cost her a broken ankle twice and a sprained wrist one, but had ultimately won them the regionals. The crowd roars when she lands on her feet, and she can't wipe the smile off her face.

She leans forward.

"COME ON, JACKSON!" She yells. "DO IT FOR THE CELEBRATION!"

Percy Jackson straightens up to turn around to grin at Annabeth, and _abandons the game_ to jog over to where she's standing.

"I'm holding you to that, babe." He grins at her, before motioning for Jason to pass him the ball. He's wide open, receives the ball easily and dribbles gracefully around the other team and shoots from well outside the D. The crowd is screaming, and Annabeth beams.

She's attending MIT next fall, and Percy's just got a response from Amherst College to study music, which means that they're going to be in the same state. She's been spending some time with her dad, lately, and her life seems to finally start coming together. She sees a lot more of Sally and Paul, and she's stopped keeping herself busy just to escape her life.

She barely notices when the Tigers win, and is only snapped out of her reverie when her boyfriend is standing in front of her, grinning ear to ear.

"Where's my congratulatory present?" He demands, and Annabeth laughs against his lips, because life couldn't get any more perfect.

"Good enough?" She teases, and slapping her back lightly.

"Even better." He tells her, pulling her in again.


End file.
